Si nuestra vida fuera mas sencilla
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: Oneshot! Mismos personajes que "Trabajando para Potter" ¿Que pasaria si Voldemort no existiera? ¿Harry con novia y hermanos? ¿Sirius casado con cuatro hijos? ¿Remus celoso del novio de su hija? Todas esas cosas que hubieran pasado, sin voldemort. REVIEWS.


**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Mismos personajes de Trabajando para Potter, que pasaría si no existiera Voldemort, descúbranlo en este Oneshot. **

_**Si nuestra vida fuera más sencilla.**_

Llego el hombre mas apuesto y hermoso de todo el valle Godric – Dijo Sirius Black entrando a la casa de su mejor amigo, el morocho de pelo revuelto, ojos color avellana, lentes, y padre de un bebe de solo dos días de vida.

Llegas tarde, yo llegue hace tiempo – Dijo Remus Lupin, castaño de ojos miel, a su amigo morocho de ojos grises que en la puerta de la casa de Lily y James tenia una pose extraña, como si fuera el rey de Inglaterra el que llegaba.

Ya cállate amor – Le dijo Margareth Candice Violey a su, esposo, Sirius Black.

No me saques mi ilusión – Dijo el chico haciendo puchero provocando la risa de su bellísima esposa.

Candy, al fin llegas, necesitamos tu ayuda en la cocina – Dijo Lily Evans saliendo de la cocina, ya que ni a ella ni a su amiga y esposa del señor Remus Lupin, Rachael Able, se les daba muy bien la cocina, siempre requerían la ayuda de su rubia amiga que cocinaba como los dioses. Esta entro a la cocina echando a James Potter, que estaba tratando de apagar un incendio que su esposa había provocado. Este salio con bebidas para todos.

Prongs, ¿Qué tal? – Pregunto su mejor amigo, Sirius,

Muy bien padfoot.

¡JAMES PUEDES FIJARTE COMO ESTA HARRY! – Le pidió su mujer, y el chico de cabello desordenado, subió unas escaleras y pronto bajo con una imitación en bebe de James. Aunque aun era pequeño, el poco pelo que tenia ya era negro azabache como el de su padre, y tan desordenado como el del mismo. Sus ojos sin embargo, eran de un color verde esmeralda muy hermoso, al igual que los de su madre.

Ven con tu padrino Harry – Dijo Sirius y se lo arrebato a James de sus manos.

¡hey, que es mi hijo! – Se quejo James.

Si pero a mi me quiere mas – Dijo Sirius haciéndole muecas graciosas al niño que reía. James iba a combatir eso cuando una mujer rubia salio de la cocina.

¡Ya córtenla! Es obvio que Harry ama mas a su tía y madrina Maggy, ¿No es así bebe, no es así? – El niño, ahora en los brazos de Maggy reía con más fuerza. – Lo ves – Le dijo a Sirius sacándole la lengua.

La cena esta lista – Dijo Lily.

Emm, ¿La hiciste tú, verdad Maggy? – La chica rió.

¿Qué tendría de malo que la hubiera hecho yo? – Pregunto Lily.

Que la ultima vez que comí algo hecho por ti se me partió un diente. – Dijo el chico con una mueca que parecía una mueca de miedo.

Si, la hizo Maggy – Dijo la chica algo vencida al mismo tiempo que se acomodaban, James, Harry y Lily, de un lado de la mesa, y las otras dos parejas del otro lado. – Un día me vas a tener que enseñar a cocinar – Le dijo a la rubia.

Si, a mi también – Dijo Rach. Todos comieron la cena tranquilos, hasta que las mujeres trajeron el postre… Lily, Maggy, James y Sirius eran Aurors, importantes Aurors… Rach había estudiado para ser medí maga cosa que consiguió sin problemas y Remus era profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts. Remus agarro una galleta y la mordió. Un grito de dolor se escucho.

¡Ups! Cuanto lo siento Remus, esas las hice yo – Dijo Lily, su esposa con la varita le reparo el diente.

Tenemos algo importante que decirles – Dijeron Maggy y Sirius, todos se quedaron callados.

¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! – Dijo Sirius gritándolo mucho muy feliz.

Uau, felicitaciones – Dijeron todos, abrazando a la futura mamá y papá respectivamente.

**Una semana después.**

Remus corría, después de haberse casado, los tres matrimonios se habían mudado al valle godric, así podrían estar cerca. Porque, se habían casado los tres en una misma boda… Pronto llego a la casa de James, donde Maggy le estaba enseñando a Lily a cocinar, por lo que seguro James y Sirius también estarían ahí, entro sin pedir permiso muy feliz, los cuatro lo miraron expectantes.

RACH ESTA EMBARAZADA – Dijo shockeado y feliz, la chica, que venia caminando tras su marido, porque tenia miedo a correr con solo unos días de embarazo entro luego.

Si, lo estoy – Dijo feliz, y todos la abrazaron…

**Nueve meses después.**

Dos mujeres con una panza gigante se morían de calor en un parque. En pleno verano y ellas embarazadas… Sirius y Remus les trajeron, un delicioso helado a cada una. Lily y James tenían a Harry que tenia nueve meses de vida, y ya era la viva imagen de su padre, exceptuando por los ojos. Maggy se paro y se dirigió donde estaba su ahijado.

Me queda menos tiempo para practicar – Le dijo a Lily alzando a Harry en brazos y jugando con el.

Mírame a mí, yo no practique y cada día con ese chiquitín aprendo mas – Dijo la chica. Maggy iba a contestarle cuando sintió algo que se rompía, y agua cayo entre sus piernas… - Maggy me parece a mi o

Se me rompió la fuente… ¡SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE! – Dijo histérica la mujer.

Ya me parecía que lo tomaba muy bien – Dijo Lily, Sirius estaba en igual o peor estado que su mujer.

¿QUE HACEMOS, POR DIOS, QUE HACEMOS? – Gritaba Sirius histérico con una mano en la barriga de su mujer, como querer evitando que algo se saliera…

VAMOS A SAN MUNGO – Grito Rach de repente. Sirius agarro a su mujer haciendo aparecerse en san mungo. Pronto todos estaban dentro del hospital.

MI MUJER ESTA POR TENER A MI HIJO – Grito Sirius, y pronto un medico y una enfermera estaban con Maggy haciéndola respirar.

AHHHHHHH – Dijo Rach.

¿Qué, que pasa? – Pregunto Remus.

YO TAMBIÉN VOY A TENER A MI HIJO – Grito esta mientras su fuente caía al piso, el medico con un movimiento de varita trajo otra camilla y la chica se subió mientras respiraba.

**En la sala de partos.**

PUJA, PUJA – Gritaba Sirius a su mujer, ya que a rach aun le faltaba para dar a luz.

SIRIUS BLACK ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIERES PUJAR POR MI???!!! – Le grito la mujer. El hombre pareció pensarlo por unos segundos

Mm, no – Dijo.

ENTONCES CÁLLATE – Dijo – AHHHHHHHH –Cada vez le dolía mas.

Vamos que ya sale – Decía el medico. Entonces un llanto se escucho y el medico saco un hermoso bebe. – Es un niño.

Es hermoso – Dijo Sirius y justo después se cayo redondo al piso desmayado.

¡BLACK MALDITO COBARDE, YO SOY LA QUE ESTA EN PARTO Y TU TE DESMAYAS! – Dijo la mujer histérica, pero su marido recobro el sentido.

Ya estoy bien, estoy bien – Dijo.

Mejor, porque ahí viene el otro…

¡¡¿¿OTRO??!! – Preguntaron Sirius y Maggy histéricos.

Si, otro, así que vamos Maggy, puja…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Se escuchaba a la chica.

Ya le veo la cabeza, vamos otro.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Volvió a gritar la chica, mientras agarraba la mano de Sirius y la estrujaba y este hacia muecas de dolor.

Y, felicitaciones tienen una hermosa niña, y un niño – Dijo el doctor.

Somos padres – Dijo Sirius, el medio le había dado a la niña, y Maggy tenía al niño.

¿Ya saben los nombres?

Si - respondieron los dos.

Se van a llamar Arianna Isabella Black Violey – Dijo Maggy mirando a su niña en el brazo de su padre.

Y Phillipe Dean Black Violey – Dijo Sirius mirando al niño, que reposaba en las manos de la rubia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Vamos cariño respira – Le decía Remus a su mujer.

FUFUFUFU – Se escuchaba a la pobre mujer respirar…

Puje – Dijo el medico.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ya le veo la cabeza, otra vez

FUFUFUFU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – El ruido de un llanto irrumpió en la sala.

Es una niña – Declaro el medio - ¿Papá quiere cortar el cordón umbilical? – Remus le soltó la mano a su mujer para acercarse a su nueva hija y cortarle el cordón umbilical, luego le entregaron la beba a papi para que se lo diera a Rach.

Hola – Le decía la mujer.

¿Cómo va a llamarse? – Ambos se miraron.

Emma Lupin Able – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**Algunas horas después…**

Las chicas habían pedido estar en la misma habitación, adentro de esta, estaban Lily y James con Harry, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, y un hombre castaño claro de ojos celestes como el cielo, estaban parados al lado de la cama donde estaba Maggy, y cada uno de ellos tenia a un bebe, eran los padres de Maggy, y al lado de ellos Sirius. Había un señor alto de pelo color dorado y ojos café, y una mujer rubia de ojos color miel, los papas de Remus Lupin estaban al lado de una mujer morocha de ojos color miel, y un hombre de pelo también negro pero, ojos café, los padres de Rachael Able. Estos cuatro, junto con Remus estaban alrededor de la cuna de Emma, que dormía placidamente…

Yo también quiero cargar a mis hijos – Decía por décima vez Maggy.

Hija, no seas egoísta, tu los tendrás todos los días, nosotros no – Dijo su madre.

**8 semanas después.**

A los pocos días de los nacimientos de sus hijos, habían podido volver a su casa. Por supuesto las chicas no volvieron a trabajar, y aunque Maggy se había quejado, Sirius había por terminado de convencerla y no volvió. Estos últimos dos estaban en su casa, preparando para irse a lo de los Potters, que, los habían invitado a ellos y sus hijos a la pileta, ya que hacia mucho calor. Maggy y Sirius estaban en su pieza, donde el morocho había llevado las cunas de sus hijos. La rubia se estaba poniendo un Jean.

¡SIIIIII! – Escucho Sirius gritar a su esposa.

Shh, que están durmiendo, ¿Qué pasa?

Adelgace los cinco kilos que había aumentado – Dijo muy feliz la chica, Sirius se dio vuelta a la cuna de su hijo.

Si tu madre se escuchara cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, diría "Menudas idiotas que solo piensan en el físico" AU – Dijo el chico, su mujer le había pegado con la hebilla de un cinturón.

Te gustaba acostarte con esas menudas idiotas, ¿Recuerdas? – Le dijo su mujer.

Si, y a ti también te daba placer…

No es la gran cosa – Dijo ella sabiendo que eso picaba a su marido.

¿No te doy placer? – Le dijo Sirius.

No…

¿No te dio placer – Dijo acercándose a ella por detrás besándole el cuello – crear a nuestros dos hermosos hijos?

A ellos si – Dijo dándose vuelta para darle un beso a su marido.

**En la casa de los Potter.**

RINNNNNG

Yo voy – Se escucho a Lily, abriendo la puerta, dejando a ver a dos parejas, una con un hermoso carrito donde había una niña de cabello castaño dorado con unos ojos miel muy lindos, y a otra pareja que llevaba uno de esos carritos dobles donde había un niño morocho de ojos azules, y la chica que era igual a su hermanito.

Hola, hola – Dijo James saliendo a la puerta con el pequeño Harry que la empezaba a caminar y se agarraba de la mano de su padre. Todos fueron directamente al patio donde los padres, comportándose como crios, se tiraron de bomba al agua…

Ya venimos – Dijeron las mujeres y fueron con sus hijos adentro, aunque Maggy fue ayudada por Lily.

Padfoot se te ve muy feliz – Dijo James.

Querido Prongs, lo estoy, estoy casado con la mujer de mis sueños, tengo dos hijos hermosos y perfectos, una niña y un varón que son hermosos… No puedo pedir mas, ustedes también están muy felices, especialmente tu Moony

Es que jamás pensé que algo así me pasaría a mi – Dijo Remus muy feliz…

En eso, salieron tres diosas en trajes de baño. Lily tenía el pelo rojizo suelto y una trikini con un aro de metal en el medio color verde, que resaltaba sus ojos. Rach tenía una bikini blanca muy común, pero que como ella estaba bronceada le quedaba muy bien. Y Maggy, tenia puesta una bikini rayada en tonos azules mezclados con el blanco que resaltaban sus ojos. Maggy puso a sus hijos en una cuna cerca de la pileta para poder vigilarlos, Rach puso la cuna de su hija al lado, y a Harry lo pusieron en la pileta en uno de esas cosas inflables en las que los nenes ponen las piernitas (**N/A: se nota que no se el nombre, jaja)** Los adultos jugaban con Harry que movía sus patitas para llegar a ellos.

Ven con mamá Harry – Le dijo Lily, el niño movía sus patitas y se acerco a ella.

Mamá – Dijo. Todos se quedaron pasmados.

¡SOY SU PRIMERA PALABRA! – Dijo Lily feliz. James agarro a su hijo.

¡HARRY PUEDES HABLAR! Di Papá – Dijo el hombre.

Pa-pá – Dijo el niño.

¡¡¡DIJO PAPÁ!!! – Dijo James entusiasmado.

Di Sirius

Sirius – Repetía el chico

Di Maggy – Decía Mag

Maaaggy

Di Rach

Rech – entendía el chico

Raaach – Le corrigió Rachael

Raaach – Repitió el chico.

Di Remus

Remus.

**15 años más tarde. **

Harry Potter y Arianna Isabella Black Violey estaban sentados fuera de la casa del primero. La chica había crecido para ser una de las chicas más hermosas de todo Hogwarts, igual que Harry era deseado por todas las chicas. Al final los cuatro habían ido a parar al mismo año en Hogwarts. Harry tenía una hermana de diez años y un hermanito de apenas tres añitos, Ari tenía un hermano de ocho y una hermanita de un año y medio. Emma también había tenido un hermanito, pero este tenia diez al igual que la hermana de Harry. Emma y Dean eran novios desde hacia ya un año.

Si, me encanto el concierto – Decía Ari, el día anterior habían ido a ver a las brujas de macbeth (o como se diga) y les había encantado

Eres hermosa Ari – Le dijo Harry, la chica se sonrojo…

Gracias – Se fueron inclinando de a poco hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto y se besaron, estaban en las nubes… pero dentro de la casa no todo era tan bueno…

LO MATO – Decían Sirius, su hijo Dean y su pequeño niño Scott, que aunque fuera muy pequeño, era muy celoso de su hermana.

No sean celosos – Decía Maggy sentada con Lily, Rach, Remus y James, la primera tenia a su niña en brazos, que era rubia igual que ella, pero tenia unos increíbles ojos grises, mientras que Scott era morocho de ojos celestes, iguales a los de Maggy. – Era obvio, Harry y Arianna se han querido desde que eran bebes, siempre se abrazaban.

A penas es una niña – Decía Sirius volviéndose para adentro.

Ya tiene quince años, no iba a ser tu bebe por siempre – Le dijo Lily.

Eso lo dices porque no es una niña.

No, lo digo porque las mujeres no somos tan celosas con nuestros hijos.

Todavía me acuerdo la primera vez que Emma y Dean se dieron su primer beso, creí que Remus iba a explotar – Dijo Rach riendo.

Hablando de Emma, ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto Dean.

En el patio, juega al Quidicht con Oriana – Oriana era la hija de diez años de Lily y James. – Scott, vayan todos al patio, dejen a la pareja en paz – Dijo Lily y todos salieron al patio, al mismo tiempo que Sirius se sentaba al lado de su mujer, y le saco a su hija.

Mejor que tu no salgas con chicos hasta los treinta y ocho.

¡Pobre! ¿Quieres traumarla? – Pero Sirius no respondió la pregunta de Maggy porque un niño, de tres años, pelirrojo de ojos verdes irrumpió en la habitación.

Mami – Dijo, Lily se levanto para alzarlo en brazos.

Nicolas, cada día mas hermoso – Dijo Maggy sacándoselo a Lily y alzando al niño que reía en los brazos de su tía. En ese momento Ari y Harry entraban riendo a la casa

¿De que ríen? – Pregunto Sirius, ambos se callaron al instante.

Na, nada – Dijo Harry.

Ya digan que están juntos – Dijo Maggy.

Si lo estamos – Dijo Ari con felicidad, todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, por ultimo Sirius.

Bueno Harry, sino me la cuidas, te mato – Dijo, para luego reír – bienvenido a la familia. Los chicos salieron todos al patio menos los dos pequeños.

Bueno, parece que va a quedar entre familia – Dijo James.

Así parece…

Y así vivieron felices mientras comían perdices.

Así seria la vida de estos personajes, si voldemort, jamás hubiera existido.

**FIN**

**¿A que les gusto?**

**Entonces dejen esos reviews que yo tanto quiero!. **

**Y como ya saben, esto fue una…**

**Travesura Realizada **


End file.
